


Crown in the Water

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet Point Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, King of the Dwarves, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: What happens if a god's world has grown old and been destroyed by time? Does the god cease to exist? Do they wait?Or - Tony Stark becomes the last incarnation of Durin the Deathless





	Crown in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So- I am ignoring the "space dwarves" who created Stormbreaker. They are a different race and Allspeak just translates it to "dwarves" in English. Yep. That's what I'm going with. 
> 
> When plotbunnies bite me, I write in bullet points. Sometimes the points become poetic prose. Other times, it's just bullet points.
> 
> Blanket Permission. Just tag me.

The Crown of Durin has been lost in Mirrormere. 

It usually appeared when a dwarf looked in Mirrormere and a crown appeared above them 

While being tortured by Ten Rings - Tony prays to the god of smiths for help - then sees a crown above his head in a trough of water - chalks it up to a hallucination. (He is being tortured after all) 

BUT - he built the Iron Man suit - built the arc reactor - goes on to build and create all sorts of things. 

A modern-day dwarf god - favoured by the Maker Mahal 

He’s already a forge master - keeps his beard trimmed like usual, but grows out his hair a little - makes vibranium beads for braid holders. He thinks it's a neat affection. 

When he actually meets Thor - on the helicarrier - Thor reacts in shock - here is a bedtime story come to life - the dwarves are gone, but here is the King. The Deathless. 

Middle earth happened in one of the other worlds in Yggdrasil - Thor knew about it as history - his mother’s related to Galadriel (distantly) 

Middle Earth died/was destroyed - by the Mad Titan - but their Gods still exist or exist enough if there is enough belief in them 


End file.
